Upside-Down Ville
Upside-down Ville is a place where everything is back-to-front, the opposite and upside-down, hence the name. This place is first visited by Sonic in the episode "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog" part 1, when he literally bumps into Shadow by accident, sending him flying a long way away from Station Square. He meets a fox named Heads who resembles Tails, but has a deep voice instead of a chipmunk one, and has been said to fly using by his heads. Sonic mentions that he has been to this place before, not on any videos, where last time, poo fell onto him from the sky. Heads ''incorrects ''him with saying it stayed on the ground. Sonic asks Heads how he can get home to his house in Station Square, and Heads calls for his best friend, Wrist the enchidna to ask him how they can get Sonic back home, and think he's already home, but should be back in his outhouse, dying, due to everything being the opposite. Wrist then tells Sonic to go North, pointing South, sending him the wrong way, South to Barfville, where he is puked on by Small the dog. Sonic ends up back in Upside-down Ville in "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog" part 2, when the cannon of What's-on Ville, located in You're-a-pee-er sends him the wrong way. He meets Wrist the enchidna again, mistaking him for his non-upside-down version, Knuckles, but when he tells Sonic he's Wrist, and not Knuckles, Sonic gives a big no, and tells Wrist last time he was here, he met Heads the fox, which Wrist tells Sonic Heads is a really cool guy and that he can use his two heads to fly, which Heads doesn't have and is never seen doing. This gives Sonic flashbacks of Tails flying with his tails and asks how he can get out of Upside-down Ville, and Wrist tells him he has to take the door out of the hall to his right, and up the stairs. Sonic then heads for the door and stairs, to which Wrist realizes he's sent Sonic the wrong way again, telling the viewers that he should have told him to go down the stairs, not up. Sonic going up the stairs, takes him the wrong way to Upville. Later on in part 2, Sonic decides he wants to ditch Polyball the purple sumo pikmin, who has followed him to Station Square after helping him get back. He goes back to Upside-down Ville to give Wrist the job of being Polyball's friend, but Polyball attacked Wrist for no reason and ended up dying of a heart attack. Sonic does not revisit the area after this episode. Shadow, in part 3 of "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog" was breifly seen in the flashback following Sonic up the stairs leaving Upside-down Ville to Upville. It is unknown what happened to Heads after losing his best friend Wrist to Polyball. Upside-down Ville is based in SpinDashPro's bedroom, on the top bunk, and the hallway downstairs. Characters who live there Heads the fox Wrist the enchidna Visits The area is visited by Sonic in the past, not seen on any videos, where poo fell from the sky Sonic visits the area in "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog part 1", when he bumps into Shadow Sonic in "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog part 2" revisits when the You're-a-peeian cannon fires him the wrong way Sonic then revisits the area again to get Wrist to be Polyball's friend Shadow visits the area by following Sonic in "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog part 3", just leaving up the stairs Trivia On Sonic's first visit not seen on any videos, poo fell from the sky. Shadow is seen briefly on the stairs just leaving Upside-down Ville shadowing Sonic. Sonic's last ever visit to this place was to get Wrist to help him escape Polyball Head's fate is unknown since Wrist's death. He may still be alive, living alone in Upside-down Ville Nearby Locations Barfville Upville You're-a-pee-er What's-on Ville Gallery There are no current pictures Category:Areas